


Гротески

by Ampaseh



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга 2019 [18]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Drabble, Gargoyles, M/M, Wordcount: 100, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampaseh/pseuds/Ampaseh
Summary: Бэтмен и Робин на крыше.





	Гротески

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grotesques](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115619) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



> Гротески — орнамент, в котором причудливо переплетаются растения, животные, фантастические существа (химеры, горгульи), человеческие формы, маски и другие мотивы.
> 
> Переведено на Фандомную Битву-2019 для команды [Force and Strength](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/p218015891.htm).

— Горгульи, — со вздохом жалуется Робин, — реально… о-ох… натирают.  
Бэтмен целует его вновь, быстро и жёстко, потом впивается в шею, которая с этой стороны уже порозовела от укусов. Напоминает:  
— Можем прекратить.  
— Боже, — Робин подаётся ему навстречу. — Но…  
— И продолжить дома, — Бэтмен опять кусает его, и Робин стонет. — В кровати, на мягких простынях, с подушками… Ты бы принял душ, и от тебя бы больше не пахло…  
— Пóтом и вон той помойкой? — Робин смеётся, но тут же осекается, задохнувшись от следующего толчка.  
Бэтмен наклоняется к его уху и произносит негромко, понизив голос:  
— Готэмом.  
Робин снова стонет.  
— Нет. Пускай вот так. Сейчас всё идеально.


End file.
